


You're Gonna Be with Me

by OctarinePegacorn



Category: Simon Curtis (Musician)
Genre: Attempted Murder the Hypotenuse, Delusions, Denial, Dynamite, Emotional Instability, Eye Scream, Eye Trauma, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Guns, Handcuffs, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love Triangle, Other, Prosthesis, Reader-Insert, Violence at the Workplace, Yandere, bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarinePegacorn/pseuds/OctarinePegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to be friends with benefits. Your "boyfriend" is having trouble accepting that. He's having even more trouble accepting the possibility that he's not the only person you want to be in a relationship with. Too bad you can't tell your other love interest, a coworker, that his life is in danger because of your inability to "break up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Be with Me

**Author's Note:**

> **AO3** : Well, I'm totally going to import from now on. Also, I wish the tags weren't visible because I feel stupid and I worry that I'll live something important out.
> 
> [](http://fluttershyplz.deviantart.com/) : "You're going to **LOVE ME."**
> 
> Based off of "Super Psycho Love" by Simon Curtis. For [](http://celestialalchemy8.deviantart.com/) CelestialAlchemy8 on deviantART, who requested a love triangle with one female and two males with this song.
> 
> Edit: The ringtone is "Soul 4 Sale".
> 
>  
> 
> **SPOILER WARNING**
> 
>  
> 
> So basically you're dating the Bionic Woman now...
> 
>  
> 
>  

[Something lately drives me crazy/Has to do with how you make me/Struggle to get your attention/Calling you brings apprehension/Texts from you and sex from are things that are not so uncommon/Flirt with you, you’re all about it/Tell me why I feel unwanted]

“[name], do you want to do something this week?”

“Huh?” you asked. He sighed.

“You always have your head in the cloud, nowadays. When did you become such a dreamer?”

“I dunno. What were you saying?”

“Do you want to do something later this week?”

“Uh… I’m not sure. I might be busy. Why don’t you call me?”

“O-okay.”

 **1st Person POV**  
Calling her always made me feel nervous. What if she didn’t answer? She doesn’t like having her phone on during work, much less when she’s trying to have some alone time and unwind. It feels like a privilege to hear her talk to me on the phone, because she usually texts me when she’s not busy.

We… do things together. Things that I don’t want to do with anyone else. Ever. I’d rather die than let anyone else know me in the way [name] has. Most people are flattered when someone flirts with them or tries to chat them up. I just feel disgusted by the initiator and filthy.

Even just flirting with [name] makes me super euphoric. Anything else is pure ecstasy. But I feel like something’s getting in between [name] and me. And if I can’t find the threat I can’t dispose of it.  
 **End 1st Person POV**

“[name], I love you.”

You froze. That wasn’t something you wanted to hear. Oh sure, you loved him… as a friend. With benefits. But that’s just the thing. You didn’t want to be romantically involved with him. 

He was embracing you, nuzzling against your belly. How does one reply to a statement of that nature?

“You’re just saying that because of what we just did.”

Turning over on your side, you turned the lights on. Narrowing your eyes against the brightness, you declared:

“I’m going to be put my PJs on…”

[D*mn, if you didn’t want me back, why’d you have to act like that?/It’s confusing to the core ‘cause I know you want it/Oh, and if you don’t wanna be/Something substantial with me/Then why do you give me more?/Babe, I know you want it]

The next morning, when he was in the middle of a shower, you slunk in and hugged him from behind. 

“Ready for round two?” you whispered in his ear.

 **1st Person POV**  
I thought she didn’t love me like I loved her. And yet she won’t stop her amorous behavior. If [name] wants to be in a long-term relationship with me, then why won’t she say “I love you” back? She wasn’t joking. And she wasn’t indifferent or purposely aloof, right? [name] just didn’t seem to understand how far my feelings for her ran.

_Is she afraid she loves me more than I love her? Or is she just… using me?_

At that point, I wanted her to break it off or take us seriously. There didn’t seem to any reason for two people who were so intimate with each other to not talk about how they feel with each other.  
 **End 1st Person POV**

“Can we… try something?”

You looked up from the book you were reading. He looked a little embarrassed, which you thought was cute.

“Hm?”

He looked up. “You know, like… with handcuffs?”

_This could either be very fun or very awkward._

“Sure?”  
***  
You found your wrists and ankles bound to your bed posts. All of your clothes were still on, yet you felt oddly exposed. 

“[name], let’s play a little game…”  


“O-okay.”

“Something... like… twenty questions.”

Patiently, you waited for him to ask his questions. His face was making an expression you weren’t very familiar with. Eyes were wider than usual and the left one almost seemed to be twitching. Mouth was something between a smile and a frown, expression-wise. 

“What are we?”

“I… don’t know what you mean.”

He looked down. “Am I your boyfriend?”

_Uh oh._

“Uh, I-”

“I know you care about me!” 

When he stared back at you, the look on his face was even more alien. The boy looked jumpy and you’d never seen eyes look so focused. On you.

“I love you. I love _you so much_ and you won’t say it back to me! _Why?!_ ”

This wasn’t some kind of roleplay, that much was obvious to you. But what brought on this… breakdown? No, he wasn’t broken down. Not completely, not yet. Somehow you knew that if he had a breakdown, it would be much, much more intense than this.

“You let me _know you_ … in _ways that other_ people will never… _can’t ever_ -!”

[Say that you want me/Everyday, that you want me/Every way that you need me/Got me trippin’ super psycho love/Aim, pull the trigger/Feel the pain, getting bigger/Go insane, from the bitter feeling/Trippin’ super psycho love]

He’d finished and climbed off of you. You remained silent throughout the entire ordeal.

“That was interesting,” you replied truthfully. He’d since relapsed to his usual (?) self. Now he was looking at you with wide eyes and a matching smile that didn’t look _entirely_ happy.

“You want me just as much as I want you, right?”

“I love you,” you managed. _That’s not exactly_ untrue _…_

“I’ve loved you every day since I met you and I’ll love you every day until the end.” You resisted the urge to start shaking. “I need you. You can’t leave, you can’t _move on_.” 

Afraid that he’d start to snap again, you smiled (trying to mask your fear) and looked him in the eye.

“There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

This guy didn’t like people who lied more than they had to. To avoid being branded a liar by this mentally unstable love interest, all you could come up with was:

“Y-yeah.”

Now he looked almost completely normal. He closed his eyes, tilted his head, and smiled.

“That’s okay. You just need to get rid of him and it’ll just be us. Everything will work out…”  
***  
The only problem with “getting rid of” your second love interest was his status. Your coworker was casually chatting to you as he packed up his stuff for home. You wanted to break it off with him but you had no idea how to tell him. You pretended to listen to him while staring at your reflections from the dark side of the two-way glass of your boss’s office.

_Hey, my jealous boytoy went psycho. Oh, you didn’t know about the guy I was sleeping with and now feel obligated to date? Well, I can’t see you anymore because I’m afraid that’d be too dangerous for all three of us._

Your cellphone, which you left on your desk (a few yards away from his), started to ring.

“I already gave you everything you want/Now give me everything I need~”

“Oh, hold on, let me get that.”

 _It’s always on vibrate_ , you thought, frowning slightly. _Who chang-?_

The sound of shattering glass and your coworker’s yell made you drop your phone on the hard floor, shattering it as well. He collapsed, gripping his right thigh and biting down on his lower lip.

“Get down! Someone just shot me!”

You ducked behind your desk, eyes widened. In the distance, you could hear someone opening your boss’s door and stepping out. There was silence, except for your labored breathing and then the sound of footsteps. The footfalls got softer and softer until another door slammed and then they were gone.

For another ten minutes you two just stayed down there, him still gripping his leg in agony. You were the first one to move. Carefully but quickly, you crawled over to him.

“How bad is it?”

“I-I feel like something’s burning down my leg.”

All you could do was shrug. You were the only people on the floor, except for your boss, who always stayed on after everyone. There wasn’t an obvious (to you) reason for him to do something like this, but who else could have been in his office?

“We need to go-” you started.

“No. It’s not safe.”

“Do you want anyone else to get hurt?”

He pursed his lips, not happy. You began to rise but he grabbed onto your thigh.

“[name],” he pleaded, “it’s too dangerous. _Don’t leave_ -”

“I’m just going to lock the door,” you replied, soothingly. He let go and you quickly made your way over to the door that led into the hallway. Unless the shooter got her or his hands on a custodian’s keys, you should be safe.

As you turned around and began to make your way back over to your coworker, you paused when you walked by the office. Your boss was lying on his side, facing away from you. There were cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

[Super psycho/Super psycho love?]

There was no footage of the attack, because the videos had been looped. The security guards in charge of the cameras were clearly traumatized. They had been found locked in the surveillance room, huddling in a corner together with no apparent physical injuries. The attacker seemed to have had only two pairs of handcuffs. Your boss was relatively fine and the shooter had left him alone, probably because your superior was a frail-looking old man.

The bullet in your coworker’s leg wasn’t a normal bullet. It had injected him with some sort of chemical that caused irreversible damage to his bones, muscles, and nerves. His leg had to be amputated and he had a metal prosthetic made. 

It was obvious to everyone involved that whoever planned this had planned it well. Unless it was a homicide adapt. But something told you it had only been a warning shot.

[Don’t say yes.] 

You were in a dilemma. Who to choose? 

_On one hand, there’s the unstable boyfriend. Why do I actually enjoy his condition? I never actually promised to be with him... I don’t think it would be very safe to break up with him right now.  
On the other hand, there’s my coworker. I promised that we’d go on a date since I was forced to cancel last time. And being in a traumatic situation together felt kind of… exciting._

Smacking yourself in the forehead, you thought

_Great, if I tell anyone about this they’ll think I’m a hybristo- and/or acrotomophile._

But you couldn’t tell anyone about this situation. Not now. Because your boyfriend was gripping your arm and looking at you desperately. 

_I should have stayed at the police station. What possessed me to be stupid enough to go back to my house? They’re probably not done questioning me, anyway._

“[name], can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

You winced at your poor word choice but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Can we… Can we move in together?”

If you weren’t terribly focused on him before you were now. His eyes almost looked like they were quivering and he looked desperate.

“Okay,” you agreed, not sure what else you could say right now.  
***  
The “date” ended up being only half an hour long. He apologized, citing that he’d be busy at his new job. You were both relieved and a little glum. 

_At least he’ll be safer._

[Pull me off to darkened corners/Where all other eyes avoid us/Tell me how I mesmerize you/I love you and despise you/Back to the crowd and you ignore me/Bedroom eyes to those before me/How am I supposed to handle?/Lit the fuse and missed the candle]

Everything was almost normal, except you were pretty sure you were going to lose your job. Not your fault, except a few other employees felt like you had something to do with it, flirting with your targeted coworker and all. Right now you were on a “paid vacation”. It wasn’t that big a deal to you; you were just glad that everyone was out of harm’s way, for the time being.

You were able to treat him pretty much the same way as before because he seemed content just being around you almost twenty-four seven. However, you were afraid he’d snap again so you planned to go out to a night club.

It wasn’t long before you were feeling a bit amorous. You pulled him off to a dark corner of the establishment, where almost all the tables were empty. Sitting down in a booth, you rested against him, not really thinking about much except the present.

“[name], I adore you so much.”

“Mm~”

**1st Person POV**  
 _Are you as obsessed with me as I am with you?  I wanted to ask. Do you think of me when you’re alone, when you’re with other boys? Do you ever feel lonely without me around?_

“Oh, I got a text message.”

“Who’s it from?”

“Just a friend I haven’t seen in a _little_ while,” she replied nonchalantly after staring at the screen for a while, before excusing herself to go to the restroom. “I’ll be right back.”  
She left her powered off phone on the table. Of course I checked that message. I knew her password because I already installed surveillance in my house before she moved in. It was from her boss.

<[name], I need to talk to you about what happened the day your coworker was shot. I pretended not to see the shooter but my laptop’s camera was on during the whole thing. I haven’t shown it to the police because I recognized your boyfriend. You and [coworker’s name] are pretty close. It made me suspicious several times before but I always brushed it off. Now I’m beginning to wonder if maybe it was a crime of passion. I think you know he did this. If that’s the case, I think you need to come clean to the police and I’ll show them the video. If I’m mistaken (I’m an old man and, not to be rude, but your paramour’s features are a little forgettable), I’ll apologize. Either way, I want you to be present when I show this valuable piece of evidence to the police.>

_Why did I decide to show mercy? If he knew about our relationship, why doesn’t he want me to get rid of that homewrecker?!_

Speaking of the devil, he just sent her a message.

<Hey, [nickname], are you doing anything this next weekend? I know you’re busy right now but I want to hang out again soon.>

My mind was racing. What should I do with this text? I could have just turned it off. Turned it off and pretended that she wasn’t flirting with another guy behind my back. Ignorance truly is bliss. All the horrible things that followed wouldn’t even have been thought of if I hadn’t opened Pandora’s jar.

<You know, like the night we…>

As I read this new message, a phone of hers almost dropped for a second time.

<I’m kind of busy this next week, too. I’ll call you when I’m not so busy. Also, I’m changing my number. Next time call me at…>

I sent him my number. After he agreed to wait, I deleted all evidence of the conversation. Resting my elbows on the table, I pondered what to do next.

She’d done things with him that I thought she’d only done with me. I was beginning to feel something stronger than hatred. Pure loathing. Not at [name], not exactly. More at the fact that she couldn’t just pick one of us. 

There were a lot of paths she could have taken. She could have just broken it off when she had him. She could have denied him when he first showed interest in her. I know that she couldn’t have been the one to initiate this affair. 

It was his fault. He came along and manipulated her. Did he even know I existed? How good at playing Casanova did you have to be in order to convince someone not to bring up their soul mate? 

I knew that he needed to go. There’s no proper place for him in [name]’s world. But I needed to teach her a lesson, too.

[name] had to be punished.  
 **End 1st Person POV**

[D*mn, if you want to let me go/Baby, please just let me know/You’re not gonna get away with leading me on]

You showed up at your weekend workplace after being on “vacation” for more than a week. You hadn’t received any messages from your coworker and you were afraid of what would happen if your boyfriend caught you texting him.

Quite frankly, you were surprised he was able to leave you alone at home. He seemed to trust you but you couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to set him off again soon. How his obsessive admiration for you manifested was a question you’d like the answer to. But it was too dangerous right now and you weren’t sure if you wanted to drop him just yet.

_I’m not sure I like dating him but I do like having him around me…_

You were afraid to leave the house without him, lest he become dangerously suspicious again. There wasn’t much to do at the moment. All of your library books were finished. Maybe there was something good on TV.

_Nothing exciting on but the rarely-watchable news. It’s so morbid. People think the world is an awful place because of all the negative coverag-_

“I don’t know what’s happening,” said one of the security guards from your work to the reporter. “An employee at my workplace loses his leg because of some terrorist who’s apparently into chemistry, the guards who were locked in the surveillance room can’t even speak a word to their therapists yet (much less the rest of us)…”

_What could he have possibly done to traumatize four grown men and two women so badly?_

“...dynamite used to blow up his house, which is still burning.”

Snapping out of your thoughts, you grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.  
***  
<Turns out I’m not that busy as I thought this week. Can I come over? ;D>

<Oh God yes.>

<What time?>

<Well, I’m going to be busy from…to… so come at…>

 **1st Person POV**  
If I had lost a leg that way, I would have installed a security system in my house. Because of his negligence to do so, it was child’s play to pick his lock and let myself inside.

I set up the surprise around his house and waited patiently for him to get home, opening the sliding glass door that led onto his deck. I was sweating a bit from fear that this would all go horribly wrong and I would lose [name], so the cool breeze really helped calm me down. He had good taste in location and girls, I’ll give him that. 

He finally showed up, a little before I told him “[name]” would get there. The homewrecker did a double take when he saw me.

“Hey, aren’t you one of [name]’s good friends?” he asked stupidly, jovially. “The one who picked her up from work once in a blue moon?”

“You know, if a stranger was in my house I’d be pretty worried.”

He sat down opposite me on an armchair.

“You’re not a _complete_ stranger. Why are you in my house, anyway? Is [name] here?”

I took the matchbox out of my pocket and opened it. After picking out a match, I struck it against the box. His curious gaze followed the flame as I lit a scented candle on his coffee table.

“Is that a good idea with the wind…?”

“Well, what I’m about to do isn’t very ‘good’,” I explained, tapping my foot impatiently against his wooden floor. “You see, [name] did a bad thing and now she has to be punished.”

Homewrecker started to look suspicious. “Where is she, anyway?”

“At _our_ house.”

I picked up the long, rope-like wick that was lying across my lap and got to my feet. Bending down, I picked up the candle with my other hand.

“My girlfriend isn’t coming over tonight but that’s no cause for worry. You’re still going to go out with a ‘bang’.”  
 **End 1st Person POV**

[Say that you want me/Everyday, that you want me/Every way that you need me/Got me trippin’ super psycho love/Aim, pull the trigger/Feel the pain, getting bigger/Go insane, from the bitter feeling/Trippin’ super psycho love]

Your mouth felt dry. He was too unstable. Why did you think you would be able to deal with this situation?

_“You just need to get rid of him and it’ll just be us.”_

_I should have broken up with my coworker when I had the chance. I’m so stupid. He’s probably dead… because of me. Because I was in denial about my boytoy’s insanity._  
***  
It was hard to fall asleep that night. He wasn’t there. You wondered if maybe it’d been a murder-suicide. If that was the case, then maybe you wouldn’t be killed in your sleep tonight. 

_The breakdown is for real this time. If he comes back here…_  
***  
It’d been two and a half days and he still hadn’t come home. Staying inside was what you’d been doing and you were beginning to wish that you took the police’s offer to let you stay at the station. They’d already came by and interviewed you. It still wasn’t too late to accept their offer but you were too afraid that you’d be shot at or blown up.

_What might me think I could possibly juggle-?_

There was frantic knocking at the front door. Alarmed, you pulled the covers over your head. You were dressed and clean, but you weren’t sure if you were ready to go outside just yet. The knocking didn’t stop so you decided to gather your courage and answer. 

It was your coworker. You hadn’t been able to watch the news after hearing about his house’s interaction with dynamite so you wondered if this was a hallucination.

_I thought he was dead. Am I having a breakdown as-?_

“[name],” he gasped, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind you. He wrapped his arms around you. Closing your eyes, you hugged him back, too relieved for words. Your coworker was the first to pull away.

“We have to leave as soon as possible,” he announced. The boy grasped your hand. “I’ll help you pack.”

“Okay,” you answered, nodding. You pulled him in the direction of your bedroom. Glancing back, you weren’t surprised to see how weary he looked.

When you got to the bedroom, your boyfriend was sitting on the bed, palms resting against his ankles. Your coworker stopped in his tracks and glared at him with more malice than you thought he could muster.

“What? You didn’t think I wouldn’t know how to get into my own house?” He looked down. “The punishment’s ready~”

“You s-s-sick-” muttered your coworker, quivering with rage. “Why can’t you leave us alone? I’m sorry if she was dating you first, but you can’t you just get over it?! Why do you have to-?”

“Shut up.”

Your boyfriend took a gun from behind his back and pointed it purposefully at his rival. 

“[name],” your lover said urgently as he turned to you, “get ou-!”

He went down, blood spraying the wall behind him. Your body was frozen. It felt like an impossibly to get out of there in time. 

Your lover put his hand over his heart, grimacing. 

“It hurts,” he darkly murmured to himself. “My heart hurts so much. It feels like I’ll never be okay again.” He lifted his head up, a forced smile on his face. “But I know that’s not _true_. Because now it’s just you and me! _No one_ will ever get between _us again_.”

_He killed him. He actually killed him this time. Shot right through the head. He’s done with warnings. And it’s my fault._

Your boyfriend got up and walked over to you. Closing your eyes and leaning against the wall, you tried to prepare yourself for what was coming next. 

He tossed the gun back on the bed and picked you up, letting you rest your head against his shoulder.

“I punished you by throwing away your useless ‘toy’, so you don’t need to repent. He meant nothing to you, right? He’s not part of your world. He doesn’t have a role. I’m the _only one you need, right, [name] right?!”_

[Say you want me/Say you need me/Tear my heart out slow and bleed me/You want me/You need me/You’re gonna/Be with me/I know you want me to/I think you want me to/Please say you want me to/Because you’re going to]

You weren’t sure where you were. Having passed out because you were too overwhelmed, you woke up in an unfamiliar room. It would have been a nice, calm place to fall asleep in, but he was lying next to you, eyes half-lidded.

“[name].” His eyes widened and, to you, looked a little glazed. “That was just a onetime fling, right? You love me. You love more than anyone else. No one will ever get in the way, right?”

Deceiving him was what got you in trouble in the first place. You loved him, all right, but you wondered how long that’d last. If he wasn’t crazy then maybe the relationship would have worked. Or maybe not. You wanted to keep this as a “friends with benefits” sort of gig but it was too late for that.

“I really just wanted to be friends with benefits,” you told him. “I didn’t mean for that to turn into… this.”

“No. _No_.”

His sanity was wavering and his eyes were wide. He lifted himself up, kneeling, and grabbed your shoulders.

“Say that you want me,” he demanded, desperate. “You _need_ me. Just like I need you.” Your lover clutched his chest and lent forward. “W-why? Why are you doing this to me?!” Suddenly, it stopped. He collected himself and straightened his posture. There was a wide, delusional smile decorating his face. “You _do_ want me. You need me more than anything. It doesn’t matter if you’re not going to say it. 

“Because you’re going to be with me. _Me_ , and no one else.”

He climbed on top of you. You smiled sadly at him.

“ _Stop_. Don’t _pity_ me. _Love me_.”

Sighing, you turned your head. If he wanted to have his way with you, that was fine. But that wouldn’t make you feel any more committed to him than you were already.

“You’re going to love me!” 

[Say that you want me/Everyday, that you want me/Every way that you need me/Got me trippin’ super psycho love/Aim, pull the trigger/Feel the pain, getting bigger/Go insane, from the bitter feeling/Trippin’ super psycho love/Say that you want me/Everyday, that you want me/Every way that you need me/Got me trippin’ super psycho love/Aim, pull the trigger/Feel the pain, getting bigger/Go insane, from the bitter feeling/Trippin’ super psycho love]

You had no idea how long you had been cooped up in the room and quite frankly you felt like you should be getting sick of the artificial light. But it was hard to remember the sun. Somehow that felt ridiculous to you. But the only sources of luminescence you’d been privileged enough to use were lamps. The best was probably the heating lamp. You’d sit in front of it and go back to the time before you knew the awful truth. 

Getting him out of your head was impossible. He was almost constantly with you and you replied on him more than you thought you’d ever depend on anyone in your life. Whenever you were with him, he heaped praise on you and you demurely complimented him back. 

_Whatever I have, it’s much worse than any case of Stockholm syndrome I’ve heard of. At least I’m aware of it._

Even if you were given the opportunity to escape, there were lots of conflicting feelings. For one thing, you enjoyed being cared about, nurtured, _idolized_. Yet you knew that if you didn’t do something, you’d end up spending the rest of your life here.

_Who knows I’m here? (Only two.) The captor and his girlfrien’. (That’s who.)_

The thought of either of you dying before the other filled you with dread. Not just because you’d be without your caretaker, but because you didn’t know what would happen in that scenario.

If you died first, what would he do with the body? What would he do to himself?

If he died first, would you be able to get out by yourself? Would you want to by the time that happened? He seemed pretty healthy. Physically, at least.

But his emotional health was really what scared you the most. He’d probably think about these things eventually, if he hadn’t already. Was he cooking up something already? Any day something could happen. 

_What if I became seriously ill? I’m not sure if he would take me to a hospital. Or if there’s even a hospital near here. I’m sure he drugged me after I passed out so he would have enough time to get me-_

**BOOM.**

Startled, you lowered your hands, which you had been covering your eyes with. The bright light bothered your eyes but it also cast a friendly looking shadow and you felt lonely and frightened.  
Something heavy had fallen. And you were locked in this room. That wasn’t unusual. You didn’t protest when he locked you into rooms while he was away. He’d mentioned something about eventually soundproofing the house. It was already fireproof but he said it’d be safer soundproofed.

 _Safer for who?_ you’d wanted to ask at the time. But since then you’ve realized that you didn’t care to hear the answer much anyway.

The hallway’s floorboards creaked with familiar footsteps and you felt relieved. Until you realized that they were too heavy to be your boyfriend’s. Panicking, you turned the light off, hoping that whoever it was would just leave. Then you realized that he probably saw the light turn off from under the door.

The doorknob jiggled and you heard the intruder stomp his foot once in annoyance. 

“Don’t worry, [name], I’ll get you out of there!”

It sounded like your former coworker. You relaxed. He’s dead, right? So this was just a dream. It was weird that you’d dream about him after such a long time, though. 

Calmly, you watched as he ripped the door off its hinges and threw it to the side. Yes, definitely a dream. All of his limbs looked silvery or something. You leaned back in your chair, sighing. This was going to be a sad dream to wake up from.

“[name]!”

Glancing at him, you thought it might be a bit amusing if you could at least talk to him.

“Why’re you so silver?”

“The explosion left me with many, many burns,” he explained, struggling to sound patient. Noticing that his neck was slightly singed, you wondered what other parts of him had been disfigured because of this psychotic love triangle. “I just decided to replace both my arms and legs.” His smile was unreadable. “Now I’m faster and so, so much _stronger_.”

 _You can’t leave with him! What’ll happen if you’re caught…!?_  
Your eyes widened. This might be your only chance to get back to the real world. Shakily lifting yourself up, you made your way over to him.

“Let’s leave this place,” he suggested, gently taking your hand in his. You were about to take a step back when he leaned down to look you in the eye.

“He’s able to manipulate people’s thoughts. That’s why all those guards were so traumatized, even though no one actually died in the shooting. You need to let go of your feelings for him. You need to let go of your feelings and come with me.”  
***  
You had to hold onto his hand for support as you made your way out of your prison. This place had been your home for a while but now you were ready to be treated like a normal human being, not a relic.

The journey out into the open felt more dreamlike than your savior’s entrance. You shielded your eyes with your free hand. The sun was even brighter than you remembered.

“You’re supposed to be _dead_.”

Slowly turning around, you confronted your boyfriend. He was staring beyond you, at his rival. A gun was clutched in his hands, pointed towards the floor. He turned to look at you, eyes widened.

“[name]?!”

“I’m so, so _sorry_ …” you said softly. Not entirely sure if you had led him on, you still felt responsible for everything that had happened. 

“You… You can’t _leave_!” he sputtered. “We were supposed to have a happy ending! **He’s not supposed to be here!”**

“I’m sorry! This is all my fault!” Your eyes felt too dry to water. “I should have just broke it off to you in the first place. I just wanted to be friends… with benefits.” He looked shocked beyond words. You continued. “I’m leaving with…” Rescuer’s name. “…and I want you to get on with your life. You’re not a bad person; you just made a few mistakes. But it’s going to be okay. You’ll find someone el-”

**“NO!”**

He aimed his gun at his rival and you froze as he fired. You were just now completely aware you weren’t asleep. This was happening in real life and you had no idea what’d happen to you as your one last chance at freedom was-

“Idiot.”

Shakily turning your head to look behind you, you barely registered the flash that swept past you. Whipping your head back, you gaped at the sight before you.

Your captor was being held against the wall by the neck, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground. He was spitting mad, a look of hatred more intense than any other negative emotion you had seen on his face.

Your knight-in-shining-

_Heh._

armor was holding him up with one electronic arm. In the hand that wasn’t strangling him, between thumb and pointer finger, was the last bullet that would be shot at him.

“I ought to kill you here and now for all the horrible things you made [name] go through.

“You’re a selfish, horrible person. I shouldn’t even call you a person, because what kind of human being lacks so much empathy as to be able to completely disregard someone else’s life? You took away my _leg_. When that didn’t work, you tried to take away my life twice. I’ll have these burns for the rest of my life, you know that? And I even had to have a heart transplant because you used one of your poisoned bullets again.

“Even worse is that you were willing to keep [name] here for the rest of her life. She was locked in there. What if something happened to you? You made her completely dependent on you and wouldn’t so much as let her go outside.

“I got a new job. It starts today. I was hired by [name]’s and my old boss to kill you. You see, he understands that some are beyond redemption. That some ‘people’ _need_ to be taken out of the gene pool.”

His target was still glaring at him, rarely blinking. They were so focused on each other you wondered if it would be a good idea to turn around and hightail it.

“But hey,” continued the novice assassin, “maybe you’ll end up on _1000 Ways to Die_. Too bad you can’t win a Darwin Award.”

You braced yourself for the kill. But it didn’t come. He glanced back at you, grinning. 

“Actually, I have a much better idea. Because you weren’t ever going to allow her to even _see sunlight_ , I’ll make sure you never see again. I need to bring back a token to my boss, after all.”

Bile fascination was a horrible things to possess. The dead man swaying was lowered down onto his knees, his hands uselessly gripping the arm whose hand was still wrapped around his neck. The bullet was held up to his left eye, which widened.

The scream was horrible and reminded you that you were involved in this ordeal. The hitman took advantage of his victim’s fixation with the pain in his left eye to force the lids of the right open. Next came the most worst squelching sound you had heard, following by even louder, eardrum-bursting screaming.

Your new boyfriend pocketed the rest of the bullets and the eye, seemingly oblivious to the caterwauling. He bent down and handed the loser his gun.

**“[NAME]!”**

“Being miles away from the nearest sign of civilization can have its limitations, huh? If you ever get tired, you can just use the bullet lodged in your eye socket.”

After standing back up and stretching, he turned around and walked back to you. The winner took your hand and smiled softly.

“L-let’s just leave,” you begged him. He nodded and let go.

He turned around and bent down, motioning to his back.

“Climb on and I’ll carry you far, far away from here.”


End file.
